Ulqui-chan Season 1
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Devido a uma explosão no laboratório de Szayel, Ulquiorra é agora um terno bebé de três aninhos. Advertências: daddy!Aizen, pervy!Gin, pervy!Grimm / História editada de 30/12/2018 a -/-/201- (Sequela iniciará em breve)
1. Prólogo

**Ulqui-chan**

Disclaimer:

Todo o universo Bleach é da autoria de Tite Kubo que, em conjunto com a Shonen Jump, retêm todos os direitos, eu bem que queria ficar com o Ulquiorra, mas infelizmente eles também possuem (não sejam mal pensados) todos os direitos das personagens. Eu apenas estou a dar asas à minha imaginação e a dar o destaque que o morceguinho merece.

Notas:

As personagens deste fanfic vão sofrer mudanças de personalidade (algumas bem radicais) para poderem encaixar na história.

Por último, quero agradecer às minhas betas, 2Dobbys e mischieffuckinmanaged, por toda a ajuda que me prestaram neste projeto.

* * *

Publicado no Nyah! e no Spirit.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Era um dia tranquilo em Las Noches, quando uma súbita explosão, seguida por uma chocante onda de gritos e insultos, foi escutada desde o laboratório da problemática Octava Espada.

Momentos antes…

Szayel Aporro Granz estava no meio da sua mais recente experiência; media com muito cuidado as quantidades exatas que deveria colocar de um suspeito líquido azul fluorescente, numa solução de uma igualmente suspeita tonalidade rosa fluorescente, quando uma visita inesperada e altamente indesejada entrou pela porta que, ainda momentos antes, estivera devidamente trancada e que se encontrava agora espatifada no imaculado piso da sua paixão, o seu muito amado laboratório, que tantos meses de súplica e sofrimento lhe haviam custado para obter.

Nnoitra Gilga entrara como quem entra na sua própria casa, Dono e Senhor de Tudo.

Foi nesse preciso instante que o Cuatro Espada, atraído pela barulheira, entrou na divisão, sendo surpreendido pela fumaça que surgiu do colapso criado entre as duas matérias altamente instáveis.

O nevoeiro avermelhado começou a dispersar-se lentamente, deixando visível o espaço onde outrora estivera Ulquiorra e onde se podia ver agora um pequeno bebé com as roupas do desaparecido Espada, que se arrastavam pelo chão com cada movimento do menino.

oOo

― Estás a querer dizer-me que mataste o meu melhor Espada, Octava? ― questionou Aizen enraivecido.

― Não, Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra Cifer não está morto, só está…

― Está o quê? ― cortou Aizen ― Se o Cuatro está bem, exijo que o tragas perante mim imediatamente.

― Sim, Aizen-sama.

Granz ergueu-se com todo o orgulho que ainda lhe restava e saiu, regressando com um bebé ao colo que dormitava, alheio à confusão que a ele se devia.

― O que é isso, Octava? ― Aizen ergueu uma sobrancelha com descrença.

― Ulquiorra Cifer, tal como pediu, Senhor.

Aizen levantou-se do seu trono e avançou até às duas figuras que se encontravam à sua frente, passando a mão pelo rosto do pequeno que ainda dormia.

― Realmente esperas que eu acredite nessa palermice?

― É a absoluta verdade, eu nunca lhe mentiria, Aizen-sama.

Para comprovar as suas palavras, Szayel abanou suavemente a criança que abriu os olhos revelando duas belíssimas gemas de um impressionante tom verde esmeralda.

Aizen encurvou-se ligeiramente até atingir a altura do rosto da criança.

― Como te chamas, pequeno?

― Ulqui… e tu? ― murmurou o infante, piscando os olhos e esticando o pescoço para tentar averiguar onde estava.

― Hmm… Vejo que estavas a dizer a verdade ― concluiu Aizen.

― Como já tinha dito e volto a salientar, eu nunca lhe mentiria, Aizen-sama.

Aizen esboçou um sorriso paternal.

― Olá, Ulquiorra, sabes quem sou? ― questionou o Rei de Las Noches, ao que o pequerrucho negou com a sua cabecinha ― O meu nome é Sosuke Aizen.

― Aizen ― sussurrou o pequeno ― Onde está a mamã?

― Mamã? ― Aizen olhou para o Octava em busca de uma explicação que não lhe foi dada, apenas recebendo um encolher de ombros como resposta.

― A tua mamã teve de sair numa viagem e pediu-me que cuidasse de ti. Não queres ficar aqui comigo?

O pequeno olhou ao seu redor com desconfiança e voltou a perguntar, mas desta vez pelo seu papá.

― O teu papá teve de ir com a tua mamã. Enquanto isso, todos em Las Noches irão cuidar de ti ― disse Aizen com uma clara advertência no seu olhar dirigido a Granz.

Aizen estendeu os braços e pegou o bebé ao colo, para que Szayel colocasse os demais habitantes do palácio a par da nova situação.

― Se és amigo da mamã, posso chamar-te tio?

Aizen pensou por um momento e sorriu.

― Eu preferia que me chamasses papá! O que é que pensas disso?

― Mas… eu já tenho um papá! ― respondeu Ulquiorra com uma fofa expressão de pura confusão, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e pestanejando suavemente, levando o dedo indicador ao canto da boca, revelando um brilho de inocência na sua doce mirada.

― Mas tendo dois papás, podes receber o dobro dos presentes habituais. Não gostarias de ganhar mais doces?

Os olhinhos do bebé reluziram pela expectativa da promessa feita pelo adulto.

― Está bem, papá Ai.

Aizen sorriu, não um sorriso falso como havia dado tantas vezes antes a Hinamori, ou a frieza que transmitira aos seus Espadas, mas sim um sorriso sincero e cálido… único e exclusivo, apenas para o pequeno Ulquiorra.


	2. O Príncipe de Las Noches

**Capítulo 1: O Príncipe de Las Noches**

Aizen havia passado boa parte da manhã a escolher a decoração para o novo quarto do "seu" bebé. De forma alguma deixá-lo-ia ficar naquele quarto frio e vazio que pertencera outrora ao Cuatro Espada.

O menino despertou com fome da sua pequena sesta e Aizen chamou imediatamente a Tres Espada.

― Harribel, leva o Ulqui-chan à cozinha e prepara-lhe algo para comer, enquanto eu termino os retoques do quarto e preparo algumas roupas novas e mais adequadas.

― Sim, Aizen-sama. ― Harribel pegou na mãozinha do pequeno e levou-o a comer algo.

― Vejo que traz o Pequeno Príncipe ― disse Mila Rose, agachando-se para ver melhor a criança.

― Pequeno Príncipe? ― perguntou a Espada confusa à sua Fracción.

― Ainda não sabia, Harribel-sama? Vários Arrancars começaram a chamar Príncipe de Las Noches ao Cuatro ― disse Apacci ―, devido à atitude de papá babado que Aizen-sama passou a ter para com ele.

― Não digas isso de Aizen-sama! ― exclamou Sung-Sun alterada ― Aizen-sama é um grande homem e está orgulhoso de ser o pai de Ulqui-chan.

― Em momento algum afirmei o contrário. De facto, Aizen-sama está orgulhoso do Cuatro tal qual um verdadeiro pai babado ― disse Apacci entre risinhos afogados.

As duas Fracciónes continuaram a sua discussão diante de um par de inocentes e brilhantes olhinhos que não compreendiam nadinha de nada do que decorria perante si. O pequeno com fome e cansado de ser ignorado por causa das duas brutas que se faziam chamar mulheres, puxou o traje de Harribel para que esta o alimentasse.

― Que foi, bebé?

― Fome!

Harribel sentou o pequeno sobre uma cadeira com várias almofadas, de forma a que este pudesse alcançar o topo da mesa e dispôs-se a preparar-lhe o almoço.

As Fracciónes pararam o seu confronto para ver melhor o que fazia a sua líder.

― Se Aizen-sama é o papá… ― começou a dizer Mila Rose.

― … está Harribel-sama a tentar ser a mamã? ― concluiu Sung-Sun.

Harribel ficou surpresa com o pensamento das suas Fracciónes e pensou por longos momentos, terminando por concluir que não era uma ideia de todo absurda. Afinal… "todas as crianças necessitam uma figura materna", concluiu em voz alta sem sequer se aperceber.

― Nem mais ― disse Mila Rosa ―, com esses airbags de tamanho jumbo, Harribel-sama, transmite um "grande"... sentimento… hm… maternal.

― Sim, já sabem o que se costuma dizer: quanto maiores os melões, melhor a mãe! ― Apacci riu-se da sua própria teoria descabelada.

― Isso quer dizer… que se Aizen-sama é o papá e Harribel-sama a mamã… Então… eles são um algo assim como um casal!? ― questionou Sung-Sun confusa, recebendo uma cacetada de cada lado da face por parte das restantes Fracciónes.

oOo

Aizen ainda continuava na sua importante missão para decidir quais eram os melhores tecidos para confeccionar os novos trajes do seu bebé.

"Talvez aquele branco com umas finas listras esmeraldas… Combinaria perfeitamente com os seus olhitos! Ou talvez aquele branco… tem uns belíssimos padrões em tons esverdeados… Seria perfeito para o colarinho e as mangas. Ai… Não me consigo decidir, qualquer coisa ficaria bem no meu Ulqui-chan que, a propósito, já deveria ter regressado com a Harribel", pensou o Rei de Las Noches.

Aizen deixou tudo o que estava a fazer para iniciar a busca pelo Pequeno Morceguito. Depois de longos e quase eternos… segundos, encontrou-o de mão dada a Szayel que o enganava com a promessa de doces para que o infante o seguisse até ao seu laboratório.

"Esta será a minha maior descoberta científica! Mal posso esperar para começar com os testes… Oh!", Szayel estremeceu devido ao prazer quase orgásmico que o embargou perante o mero pensamento das inúmeras experiências que faria com o Cuatro Espada, sendo interrompido logo de seguida pela expressão digna de psicopata que apresentava a face do Rei de Las Noches.

― O que é que pensas que estás a fazer com o meu bebé, Szayel? Essa não é direção daquela abominação a que chamas laboratório, certo?

"Abominação!?", exclamou o homem de cabelo rosado escandalizado na sua mente, abrindo a boca de espanto e começando a gaguejar uma desculpa esfarrapada:

― Hm… Eu? N-Nada… Só ia fazer… alguns… hm… testes. ― Ao sentir a sua vida em perigo à medida que a veia na têmpora de Aizen palpitava gravemente, ameaçando explodir a qualquer momento, o cientista optou por tentar amenizar o impacto das suas palavras. ― Não há nada c-com o que s-se preoc-cupar, Aizen-sama, só queria… hmm… assegurar-me que o Cuatro Espada está em perfeita saúde.

― Compreendo. Sendo assim, não te importas que te acompanhe, não é mesmo?.

Szayel quase chorou ao dar por perdida a oportunidade de concretizar a sua maior façanha.

oOo

― Senta-te aqui ― disse o cientista "louco" (na opinião de praticamente todos os habitantes de Las Noches, para não dizer absolutamente todos), apontando para uma marquesa.

O pequeno pôs-se a olhar e concluiu que o senhor de cabelo cor de chiclete não era muito inteligente. Como é que ele supunha que, sendo ele próprio tão baixinho, se sentaria sozinho num sítio tão alto?! Mas antes de poder exteriorizar os seus pensamentos, o papá Ai pegou-o ao colo e sentou-o prontamente na marquesa sem mais delongas.

Szayel reuniu as suas ferramentas de investigação e começou a organizá-las por ordem de utilização, para terror da criança: um set de três espéculos auriculares Hartmann em aço inoxidável de 4, 5 e 6 mm; um bisturi Paragon descartável estéril n° 10; um aspirador Super Vega com 1 vaso de 1 litro – 40 lit/min; um agrafador cutâneo descartável – medida pequena; suturas não absorvíveis Ethicon Mersilene de fibra de poliéster; uma agulha 3/8 de 24 mm, USP 3/0 – branco; uma lupa Binocular Heine C 2,3x/340 mm.

O menino tremia por todos os cantos e esquinas perante a mera visão de vários objetos afiados e tantas outras coisas que não queria nem sequer começar a imaginar para o que é que serviriam.

A informação que correu pouco depois em Las Noches, foi que o cientista havia sido enclausurado na parte mais aterradora do palácio, onde nem os três Shinigamis se aventuravam a ir a menos que fosse estritamente necessário. Com esta notícia, todos os habitantes de Las Noches ficaram inteiramente conscientes de que o Pequeno Príncipe era absolutamente intocável.

oOo

A noite chegou rapidamente, e Ulquiorra foi capaz de estrear o seu novíssimo quarto que, por "mera coincidência", possuía uma porta que fazia ligação direta ao dormitório de Aizen (feita por ordem expressa do mesmo, claro).

Na manhã seguinte, uma certa Pantera encontrava-se a vaguear pelas imediações dos aposentos de certo morceguito, quando foi apanhada por Gin.

― O que estás a fazer aqui, gatito?

― Quantas vezes tenho de te relembrar que sou uma pantera e não um gato? ― questionou Grimmjow com as orelhas visíveis e claramente eriçadas.

― Continuo sem resposta à minha pergunta ― disse Gin com o seu eterno e fingido sorriso. ― Talvez deva informar Aizen sobre isto. ― E, como quem não quer a coisa, começou a andar em direção ao quarto do dito cujo, diminuindo o passo de vez em quando para mandar uns olhares suspeitos à Sexta Espada.

― Está bem! ― exclamou o homem de cabelos azuis quase num grito ― Eu digo-te, mas não chames esse imbecil.

― Sou todo ouvidos, como dita a sabedoria popular! ― Com uma voz de cantaria, Gin começou a rodear a Pantera, deixando-a muito constrangida.

― Ouvi as Fracciónes de Harribel a conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem…

― Sim…? E que mais?

― Queria passar um tempo com o estúpido morcego sem sentimentos.

― Isso porque…? ― interrogou com curiosidade, aguardando a conclusão da sentença anterior.

― Não sei, ok? Talvez seja simples curiosidade pelo que aconteceu, mas tenho vontade de o ver. Tens algum problema com isso, Zorro Trapaceiro?

― Nah, nenhum. Aliás vou dar-te uma pequena ajudinha.

― Tu? Ajudar-me… a mim? Achas que realmente vou acreditar nisso?! Tu não ajudas ninguém a não ser a ti mesmo.

― Nem mais! E ao ajudar-te vou estar a ajudar-me a mim mesmo. Acaso não é uma proposta de benefício mútuo?

O próximo que Grimmjow soube, foi que estava a seguir o Shinigami que se movia sorrateiramente, até à área da Primera Espada.

oOo

Lilynette estava muito feliz por finalmente ter conseguido um companheiro de jogos, visto que Starrk era um preguiçoso de primeira que só queria dormir o tempo todo e não lhe dava atenção nenhuma.

Os dois "pequenos" corriam de um lado para o outro para tormento de Starrk, que por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir com toda a barulheira que os menores faziam. Mal estava a pegar no sono quando Lilynette e Ulquiorra lhe caíram em cima.

― Deixem-me dormir, por favor ― implorou o adulto, bocejando abertamente com lágrimas de sono no cantinho dos olhos.

― Não! ― exclamou a jovem com tom de regozijo ― Deves brincar connosco.

― Sim! ― festejou o morceguito ― Brincar! Vamos brincar! ― finalizou o bebé, atirando-se contra o maior e abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

E foi desta forma que o Shinigami e a Sexta Espada os encontraram: Stark deitado no chão com o Pequeno Príncipe abraçado a ele e Lilynette sentada sobre as suas pernas impedindo-o de realizar qualquer movimento.

Grimmjow não conseguia manter a mandíbula fechada, tal era o choque. Enquanto isso, Gin aproximou-se do estranho grupo e agachou-se em frente do bebé.

― Ulqui-chan, queres comer um gelado?

O pequeno piscou os olhos e respondeu.

― O papá Ai diz que não posso aceita' coisas de est'anhos, po'que podem se' uns basta'dos pe've'tidos que me que'em sequest'a' e faze' coisas feias ― disse o pequeno muito sério para diversão de Grimmjow.

― Bastardo pervertido. Chamou-te bastardo pervertido! ― A Pantera rolava pelo chão de tanto rir.

― Gatinho lindo! ― exclamou Ulquiorra, aproximando-se a Grimmjow para acariciar as suas orelhas que haviam saído pelas emoções descontroladas do adulto.

― Sou uma pantera, não um gato ― disse a Sexta Espada corada e muito quietinha para não ronronar.

― Pante'a? O que é uma pante'a?

― É basicamente um gato grande, Ulqui-chan ― respondeu Gin sentando o pequeno no seu colo e tentando dar-lhe uns doces que trazia nos bolsos.

Quando o pequeno estava a começar a ponderar se devia aceitar ou não o presente, um Aizen furibundo entrou e massacrou os dois pervertidos, segundo ele. O Shinigami foi então internado com contusões por todo o corpo, duas costelas fraturadas e o ombro esquerdo deslocado. Em suma, Gin estava prestes a passar desta para melhor, mas agarrou-se com unhas e dentes aos seus desejos degenerados e sobreviveu, ainda que não tenha conseguido escapar do belíssimo coma que Aizen lhe proporcionou de tão bom grado, com um novo golpe, ao testemunhar a tentativa sorrateira do seu subordinado de abraçar o seu bebé, afirmando que o ajudaria a recuperar-se mais rápido.

Já Grimmjow safou-se só com umas poucas contusões e uns quantos arranhões leves, por obra e graça de Ulqui-chan. O pequeno havia começado a chorar, pedindo ao seu papá que não batesse mais no gatinho, porque o gatinho era bonito e ele gostava muito dele. Desta forma, Grimmjow saiu quase impune, mas com uma clara advertência de não se aproximar a menos de cinco metros do seu bebé, pois Aizen não queria um bruto como ele perto do seu filho.

oOo

Nnoitra andava de um lado para o outro no laboratório da Octava Espada. Ainda mal Szayel fora banido, já as suas Fracciónes tinham sido encarregues de investigar um modo de devolver o Cuatro Espada à normalidade.

Claro que essa tarefa seria muito mais fácil se o Quinto Espada não estivesse constantemente a aterrorizá-los com o facto de que se deviam despachar, pois queria lutar com o Cuatro Espada nesse preciso momento ou caso contrário morreria de puro aborrecimento.

Como se Ulquiorra fosse a única pessoa com a qual podia lutar… Opções era algo que não lhe faltava, mas todos os habitantes do palácio fugiam espavoridos ao escutar alguém mencionar o seu nome, quanto mais ao vê-lo. Isso só lhe deixava Grimmjow, mas o gato mais parecia um cachorrinho atrás do dono que, perante a mínima oportunidade, tentava ir ver o Príncipe de Las Noches, mesmo sob a ameaça de um pai superprotetor, como o era Aizen-sama.


	3. Perdido no Desconhecido

**Capitulo 2 – Perdido no Desconhecido**

Uma semana havia passado rapidamente. Grimmjow havia recebido ordens de ir a Karakura para guiar um ataque de Hollows contra o Shinigami Substituto, pelo que estava a preparar-se para partir quando ouviu uns pequenos passinhos a correr na sua direção.

― Jow, Jow, b'inca comigo ― pedia o pequeno com olhinhos brilhantes, que derreteriam até o mais frio e cruel dos corações. Espera, já o tinha feito: Aizen era a prova viva.

― Agora não posso, morceguito, tenho de ir ao Mundo Real cumprir com uma missão que o bastardo do Aizen me ordenou.

― Papá Ai não é um basta'do… O que é um basta'do?

― É… é… Não importa, tenho de ir; quando voltar brinco contigo, agora tenho de ir antes que Aizen comece a reclamar por estar a demorar tanto a cumprir a missão.

― Mas, Jow… ― começou a dizer o pequeno enquanto via o maior a entrar numa garganta.

Com decisão, o bebé seguiu a pantera sem que esta se apercebesse.

oOo

Grimmjow estava a organizar os Hollows e Arrancares que participariam nesse ataque, quando sentiu um aperto de umas pequenas mãos numa das suas pernas.

― Jow, onde estamos?

― Seu… seu fedelho! ― gritou o maior, causando pequenos soluços no bebé enquanto este tentava conter as lágrimas ― O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? Devias ter ficado no palácio, este não é sítio para crianças brin…

Antes de que pudesse terminar de falar, Grimmjow apercebeu-se de que o morceguito havia desaparecido durante o seu raspanete. Só então se deu conta de que tinha estado a gritar com o pequeno ao ponto de fazê-lo chorar. Era um completo idiota, tendo feito chorar uma criança tão alegre como era o Quarto.

Desde que o vira pela primeira vez que quisera ver alguma emoção naquele rosto inexpressivo, motivo pelo qual o desafiava o tempo todo. Agora que este tinha regressado à infância, ria o tempo todo ― para felicidade de todos os habitantes de Las Noches ― e ele acabara de destruir a alegria do pequeno.

oOo

Ulqui-chan corria pela rua sem se aperceber por onde ia. Assim, bateu contra uma menina que ia a caminhar na sua direção.

Karin olhou para o pequeno que chorava desconsoladamente. Talvez estivesse perdido, pensou a menina. Mas analisando bem, o bebé desprendia uma aura muito parecida ao seu irmão quando estava em modo Shinigami. Seria acaso uma alma? Mas não se parecia em nada aos espíritos dos mortos que estava habituada a ver.

Enquanto isso, o pequeno estava caído no chão a soluçar e, quando olhou em volta, notou que não sabia onde estava e que Grimmjow não estava em lado nenhum.

― Pronto, pronto! ― exclamou Karin levantando a criança e acariciando-lhe a cabeça ― Está tudo bem! Como é que te chamas, pequenino?

― Ulqui-chan ― respondeu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

― Bem, Ulqui-chan, onde estão os teus pais?

― Papá Ai está em casa.

― Então, com quem estavas antes de te perderes?

― Jow… estava com Jow. Eu que'ia b'inca', mas Jow disse que tinha que fazer o que papá Ai mandou e g'itou-me.

― Está bem! Vou ajudar-te a procurá-lo. Como é que ele é?

― Jow? Jow parece um gato azul ― respondeu o bebé para completa confusão da menina que, ao constatar que não ia conseguir nada que fizesse lógica, decidiu levar o pequeno para sua casa e pedir ajuda ao seu irmão.

oOo

Karin abriu a porta de casa e abraçou o pequeno para fugir do ataque do seu pai.

― Karin ― Choramingou o homem. ―, porque não dás um abraço ao teu pai?

Karin colocou o menino atrás dela para que Isshin não o visse, mas já foi tarde. Isshin ajoelhou-se e deu um abraço de urso ao pequeno que quase o deixou sem ar, sendo salvo por Ichigo que havia acabado de chegar a casa depois de um dia de aulas.

― Estás bem, pequeno?

O bebé assentiu e aproximou-se a Karin timidamente, agarrando a sua camisola com mãos frouxas.

Ichigo olhou fixamente para o pequeno pensando que o seu rosto lhe era familiar, mas sem conseguir descobrir de onde ou o porquê.

Um pequeno ruído surgiu do estômago do bebé, deixando-o envergonhado, e Isshin, completamente bobo, logo se pôs a falar de coisas estúpidas como que tinha de ir fazer a comida para o seu novo filho enquanto quase voava até à cozinha.

― Onde encontraste essa alma, Karin?

― Veio a correr na minha direção e batemos um no outro. Queria ajudá-lo a encontrar a pessoa com a qual estava, mas tudo o que dizia não fazia sentido algum, pelo que queria a tua ajuda, Ichi-ni. ― A menina apercebeu-se subitamente de algo. ― Ichi-ni, porque é que o nosso pai foi capaz de vê-lo se é uma alma?

Ichigo confuso agachou-se até ficar à altura do rostinho do menino. Sem conseguir pensar em nenhuma teoria, decidiu voltar ao que importava, ajudar o menino a encontrar a família.

― Como te chamas?

― Ulqui-chan ― respondeu, escondendo-se atrás de Karin, só deixando ver os seus inocentes olhinhos verdes que pareciam tão familiares para Ichigo.

― Como é a pessoa com a qual estavas?

― Jow é um gato g'ande azul que o papá Ai diz que é um basta'do pe've'tido ― respondeu para constrangimento dos maiores.

― Jow é um gato?

― Sim, Jow é muito alto e quando está a gritar com o papá saem-lhe umas orelhas e uma cauda.

Os maiores desistiram de tentar encontrar alguma lógica nas palavras do bebé.

oOo

Rukia estava atónita com a atitude dos Hollows e dos Arrancares nesse dia. Estes haviam surgido do nada e atacado algumas almas, para de repente virarem costas e começarem a vagabundear pela cidade. Alguns gritavam coisas sem nexo como "Pequeno príncipe, onde é que estás?" ou "Vamos, bebé, não tens que ter medo!"

Ainda quando tentava lutar com eles, era completamente ignorada como se não estivesse ali ou nem sequer existisse.

Foi nesse momento que viu o Sexto Espada passar a correr com cara de pânico, algo que pensava ser impossível. Decidiu segui-lo e deu com uma cena ainda mais surreal.

― O que é que eu vou fazer? ― perguntava-se a pantera ― Aizen vai matar-me.

― Claro que não te vai matar. ― Consolou um dos Arrancares.

― Sim, só vai torturar-te… e estripar-te… e alimentar-te com as tuas próprias entranhas ― disse outro como se estivesse a falar de um tema banal, como o tempo.

― Pois, não é como se tivesses perdido o filho de Aizen-sama… Oh, espera! Sim, perdeste. Estás completamente fodido – concluiu um dos Arrancares sem se importar com o impacto que as suas palavras poderiam ter sobre o Espada.

Enquanto estes regressavam a Las Noches, Rukia não pôde deixar de pensar no que tinha escutado.

"Aizen tem um filho?! Um filho que está perdido no Mundo Real? Esta poderia ser a oportunidade que tínhamos estado à espera", pensou a Shinigami.

― Preciso reportar a situação a Seireitei! ― concluiu a morena.

oOo

No Salão do Trono encontravam-se Aizen, Gin recém acordado do coma, Tousen, os Arrancares que haviam sido enviados na missão e Grimmjow, quase desfalecido.

― Deixa ver se eu entendi… Foste a Karakura cumprir com a missão, mas não a cumpriste; em vez disso perdeste o meu bebé no Mundo Real, depois de lhe ter gritado ao ponto de fazê-lo chorar ― disse Aizen dando um pontapé nas costelas da pantera. ― Foi isso? Compreendi bem?

― Si… sim ― respondeu Grimmjow tossindo sangue.

Todos os presentes estavam preparados para assistir ao golpe final sobre a ferida pantera, quando ficaram chocados com a reação do seu Rei: Aizen tinha-se colocado em posição fetal, abraçando os joelhos enquanto murmurava o nome do seu bebé, uma e outra vez.

Passado o choque, Tousen e Gin ajudaram Aizen a levantar-se. Este último puxava os próprios cabelos quase ao ponto de arrancá-los e lamentava-se pelo seu menino só, perdido e abandonado num mundo desconhecido. Este último pensamento fê-lo retomar a compostura e pôr-se a ordenar a torto e a direito.

― Tousen! Quero que organizes uma equipa de busca e partam imediatamente para Karakura. E não regressem até me terem algo para me dizer sobre Ulqui-chan.

Tousen saiu, levando consigo os Arrancares necessários para iniciar a busca pelo Príncipe perdido.

― Gin, quero que toda a maldita criatura que viva em Las Noches esteja lá fora, à procura do meu bebé.

― Sim, Aizen ― respondeu o outro, preparando-se para sair.

― Gin! ― chamou Aizen, baixando a cabeça derrotado e fazendo Gin parar e prestar-lhe atenção de novo ― Traz-me o meu bebé, por favor.

Gin admirou-se ao escutar tais palavras sair da boca do grande Sousuke Aizen. Aizen nunca pedia nada, apenas tomava o que queria.

― Sim, Aizen. Não se preocupe, definitivamente vamos encontrá-lo.


	4. Perdido e Achado

**Capítulo 3 – Perdido e Achado**

Em Soul Society estava a decorrer uma reunião de emergência com todos os Capitães e Tenentes de Seireitei.

― Assim que esse Espada disse que Aizen tinha um filho, Kuchiki-san?

― É isso mesmo, Yamamoto-Taicho. Pelo que me foi possível escutar, este encontra-se perdido no mundo real.

― Ainda assim, como é que nunca ouvimos falar deste misterioso filho? ― perguntou o Capitão do Décimo Esquadrão.

― O traidor fez questão de esconder bem o seu ponto débil, Hitsugaya-Taicho ― respondeu o Capitão do Sexto Esquadrão.

― Mas o que é que devemos fazer? ― perguntou a Capitã do Quarto Esquadrão.

― Não seria este o melhor o momento para contra-atacar, visto que estão distraídos com o desaparecimento de Aizen Júnior? ― questionou a Capitã do Segundo Esquadrão.

― É, de fato, uma oportunidade que não devemos deixar passar ― concluiu o Comandante-General. Alterou a postura e ergueu a voz, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. ― Atenção! Os seguintes Tenentes irão acompanhar Kuchiki-san a Karakura e unir-se ao Shinigami Substituto: Matsumoto!

― Hai! ― respondeu a mulher de formas avantajadas.

― Abarai!

― Hai! ― aceitou o ruivo.

― A vossa missão é localizar a criança e assegurar a sua proteção. A criança não deve, por motivo algum, ser prejudicada por este confronto.

― Hai! ― responderam Rukia, Renji e Matsumoto em uníssono.

― Os restantes devem preparar-se para dirigir-se a Karakura para a batalha.

― Hai! ― Ouviu-se a resposta coletiva.

oOo

A "invasão" a Karakura deu início. Por todos os lados era possível ver Espadas, Arrancares e Hollows que procuravam incansavelmente pelo Pequeno Príncipe de Las Noches.

Vários Shinigamis preparavam-se para aniquilá-los à mínima ameaça, mas esta nunca veio. Ainda que este fosse o maior aglomerado de Hollows alguma vez registado pela Soul Society, não havia uma única baixa, sendo humano, alma ou shinigami. Os Hollows estavam a agir de maneira muitíssimo estranha.

oOo

Momentos depois, o trio de Shinigamis dirigiu-se à residência Kurosaki para se reunir com Ichigo. Ao chegarem, foram recebidos pela visão de um pequeno bebé de olhos sonhadores.

― Quem diria, esta é sem dúvida alguma a missão mais fácil da história! ― exclamou Renji ― Nem precisámos de procurar o objetivo ― disse, mirando fixamente para a criança.

Ante a mera ideia de que os recém-chegados pudessem estar lá para atacar o pequeno, Ichigo colocou-se diante do bebé numa atitude protetora.

― Vá lá! Pensavas realmente que íamos atacar um bebé, Ichigo? ― perguntou Rukia ao que este relaxou e pegou no menino ao colo.

― Assim que este é o filho de Aizen ― disse Matsumoto para choque total do Shinigami Substituto ― Mas se é uma fofura!

― Aizen? ― Ichigo colocou o menino no chão e ajoelhou-se para vê-lo melhor ― Como se chama o teu papá, Ulqui-chan?

― Papá Ai ― respondeu com inocente alegria o pequeno.

― E a tua mamã?

O pequeno pensou duramente por uns longos minutos e recordou a conversa de Halibel com as suas Fracción na cozinha, umas semanas antes.

― Mamã Bel.

oOo

Halibel procurava sem descanso pelo seu menino, quando sentiu o seu _reiryoku_. Usou _Sonído_ e rapidamente chegou frente a uma casa e entrou sem pensar duas vezes.

Ao abrir a porta onde sabia que encontraria sem dúvida alguma o seu bebé, escutou uma pergunta que a deixou muito curiosa.

― E a tua mamã?

A Terceira Espada sentia como se carregasse o mundo nas suas costas tal era pressão que sentia ao não haver resposta imediata. Até que a fina e doce voz de Ulqui-chan lhe deu a maior das alegrias.

― Mamã Bel.

A Espada abriu a porta sem se importar com o que encontraria ou quantos inimigos haveria por trás dela.

― Ulqui-chan! ― exclamou Halibel com lágrimas nos olhos.

― Mamã! ― O pequeno correu até à loira e esta pegou-o ao colo abraçando-o fortemente.

― Nunca mais desapareças assim. Fiquei tão preocupada, meu bebé.

― De'cu'pa, mamã. Mas Jow não que'ia b'inca' comigo e depoi' g'itou-me e corri po'que me assustei. Encont'ei a Ka'in-nee e conheci o Ichi-ni e a Yuzu-nee.

― Jow! Não pode ser… um gato azul chamado Jow. ― Ichigo tentou aguentar o riso. ― Acaso estava a falar de Grimmjow? E chamou-lhe bastardo pervertido. ― O Shinigami Substituto não pôde conter-se mais e escangalhou-se a rir. Que tipo de palavreado andavam a ensinar à criança?

― Aizen-sama não gosta que pervertidos e brutos estejam perto de Ulqui-chan e eu concordo ― constatou a Terceira Espada. A mulher começou a avançar até à saída com o pequeno ao colo, sendo bloqueada pelos Shinigamis.

― Lamento, mas não podemos deixar que leve o pequenito ― declarou Matsumoto.

― Como se atrevem a dizer isso. É meu filho, tenho todo o direito de levá-lo.

― Temos ordens de protegê-lo durante o tempo que dure o confronto lá fora ― explicou Rukia.

― Acaso estás a insinuar que não sou capaz de proteger o meu bebé? ― E de seguida libertou o seu _reiatsu_ , que os colocou de joelhos. Os Shinigamis estavam perplexos perante o fato de que o menino não parecia ser afetado.

"Quão forte é esse fedelho?", pensou Renji.

"Como é que é possível? Nós mal nos conseguimos mover e esse bebé está aí feliz da vida como se nada se estivesse a passar", foi o pensamento de Matsumoto.

"Esse bebé não é normal, tem de ter um _reiryoku_ extremamente forte", concluiu Rukia na sua mente.

oOo

Ao sentir o incremento do poder da Terceira Espada, as Fracción desta correram ao seu encontro. Ao se depararem com aquela situação, Mila Rose abriu uma Garganta para comunicar a notícia ao Rei de Las Noches, enquanto Apacce e Sung-Sun se uniam a Halibel.

Ao entrar no Salão do Trono, Mila Rose encontrou Aizen sentado no trono com umas das roupitas de Ulqui-chan sobre o colo enquanto a acariciava de maneira ausente. Gin, ao ver a Fracción, deu-lhe a palavra.

― Encontrámos Ulqui-chan, Aizen-sama.

Aizen levantou o rosto e os seus olhos sem vida retomaram o brilho que apenas o seu bebé podia acender.

― Onde está ele? ― questionou Gin ao assumir que Aizen estava demasiado emocionado para conseguir falar.

― Halibel-sama encontra-se com ele na casa do Shinigami Substituto. Apacce e Sung-Sun foram reunir-se com ela, para defender Ulqui-chan dos Shinigamis.

Aizen ergueu-se, pousou cuidadosamente a roupinha no trono e tomou a sua Zanpakuto.

oOo

Na residência Kurosaki, estava a dar-se um confronto entre as Fracción da Terceira Espada e os Shinigamis.

Apacce enfrentava Renji e Sung-Sun debatia-se contra Matsumoto. Já Halibel abraçava o seu pequeno protetoramente, embalando-o e contando-lhe sobre todas as coisas que este perguntava para mantê-lo distraído. Desde animais a flores, o pequeno tinha curiosidade sobre muitas coisas e as perguntas pareciam nunca acabar.

Rukia e Ichigo não sabiam o que fazer, a situação tinha saído dos limites e o bebé seria o mais afetado caso algo acontecesse. Foi nesse momento que uma Garganta se abriu e um braço coberto por tecido branco surgiu, para envolver a Terceira Espada pela cintura estreita e puxá-la para dentro da mesma, desaparecendo de seguida.

Ao constatar que Halibel-sama e o Príncipe se encontravam a salvo, as Fracción utilizaram _Sonído_ e desapareceram com o vento, deixando para trás apenas o silêncio e a confusão do momento.


	5. Regresso a Casa

**Capítulo 4 – Regresso a Casa**

― Há algo que ainda não consigo assimilar ― disse Matsumoto.

― O quê? ― perguntou Ichigo enquanto tentava organizar a confusão em que resultara o seu dormitório.

― Como é que Aizen pode ser o pai de um bebé tão fofo?

― Concordo, era adorável ― respondeu Rukia, iniciando a tão temida conversa de mulheres. ― Viste aqueles olhinhos?

― Aquelas bochechinhas, davam até vontade de lhe encher a cara de beijos. Ah! Quero um assim…

― E eu! ― disse Rukia, lançando um olhar insinuante a Renji.

― Não, não e não. Kuchiki-Taicho iria matar-me.

― Vá lá, Renren! ― disse a menor abraçando-o carinhosamente.

― Já chega! Todos para a rua agora mesmo ― gritou Ichigo.

Quando todos haviam saído, Ichigo não pôde deixar de pensar que o bebé lhe recordava alguém que não era Aizen. Após pensar uns longos minutos, lembrou-se que não havia visto o Quarto Espada recentemente.

― Cabelo negro, olhos verdes e chama-se Ulqui-chan? Ulquiorra…? Não pode ser. Estou a delirar… mas era um bebé muito fofo… "como Ulquiorra"… Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar?!

oOo

Já em Las Noches, Halibel separou-se de Aizen um pouco corada para que este pudesse pegar no menino e matar saudades.

― Meu bebé, estive tão preocupado. Nunca mais me faças isto. Pensei que ia morrer.

― Mas foi dive'tido, papá Ai. Quando é que posso ir visitar o Ichi-ni? ― perguntou o inocente infante, que havia adotado a mania das gémeas Kurosaki de tratar o irmão pelo diminutivo carinhoso.

Aizen sentiu uma fúria nascer desde o âmago do seu coração e prontamente enviou um esquadrão para acabar com o pervertido Shinigami Substituto, que havia tentando roubar a atenção do seu bebé para si mesmo.

oOo

Tempos depois, surgiu o rumor de que o Shinigami Substituto já não era substituto, tendo falecido num infortunado "acidente" e era agora um residente permanente em Soul Society graças a uma visita surpresa de um certo grupo de Espadas.

A relação entre Aizen e Halibel havia-se tornado muito mais próxima graças ao seu bebé. Logo correu aos sete ventos a existência de um possível romance, mas apenas eles e Ulqui-chan saberiam dizer se era verdade.

Grimmjow finalmente recuperou-se da monumental tareia, que Aizen lhe dera e voltara às suas atividades voyeuristas de espiar o pequeno e levar porrada de uns pais altamente protetores. Já era de conhecimento geral que a cada três ou quatro dias, o gato era enviado sem falta para enfermaria. Já fosse por obra de um papá sobre-protetor e ciumento ou de uma mamã extremamente preocupada com o bem-estar do seu rebento.

Gin havia aprendido a lição desde que fora presenteado com um belíssimo e esplêndido coma, passando a focar a sua atenção na perseguição a um certo Capitão da Soul Society, com cabelos como a neve, que já não o podia ver nem pintado de ouro. O Capitão sentia o seu recém adquirido tique nervoso surgir, sentido a sobrancelha tremer levemente e as gotas de suor escorrerem pelo seu pálido rosto ao mero som da sua voz ou à menção do seu nome. Como tal, havia começado a procurar escudos que o protegessem do seu mais recente stalker, sendo os seus preferidos o seu bom amigo, o Capitão Kyōraku e o Capitão Kuchiki. O primeiro protegia-o até do ar que respirava, sempre preocupado de que a sua saúde piorasse, mas esse era um pequeno preço que tinha de pagar para conseguir que este afastasse a mosca Ichimaru que o rondava ultimamente. O segundo era perfeito para manter Gin fora do seu raio de visão, pois nem mesmo este era tolo o suficiente para tentar ir contra o nobre. Gin não podia deixar de sentir que estava a ser ignorado e recusado pelo seu novo amorzinho.

Szayel foi libertado sob custódia de Nnoitra com o propósito de encontrar uma cura para Ulquiorra, pelo que agora tinha-se juntado às suas aterrorizadas Fracción, oprimidas por um Quinto Espada impaciente. Szayel pegou cuidadosamente num tubo de ensaio, cheio até quase transbordar de uma infusão, que era a sua terceira tentativa de desenvolver um antídoto para o Quarto Espada. Quando sentiu uma mão gélida tocar o seu ombro, resultando num vergonhoso pulo com a consequente queda do tubo de ensaio no chão, agora estilhaçado em diminutos fragmentos de brilhante e translucido cristal. O líquido evaporou em questão de segundos deixando uma pequena cratera no solo, onde antes estivera o "inofensivo" material químico, que ele afirmava ser a cura para o mal do qual Ulquiorra padecia.

― Nnoitra, seu desgraçado. ― As mãos de Szayel tremiam numa tentativa vã de não lhe bater até à inconsciência ou com um bocadinho de sorte deixar de ser uma existência em estado sólido e passar a ser uma existência em estado líquido.

― Devias agradecer-me. Poupei-te de uma morte segura! ― afirmou Nnoitra em sua defesa.

O cientista respirou fundo e ordenou às Fracción que limpassem o desastre que ele amorosamente denominava laboratório.

Após alguns dias de dolorosa preparação e cuidadosa investigação, Syazel respirou fundo e adicionou o último ingrediente à fórmula que devolveria o Quarto Espada à normalidade e acabaria por fim com a sua rotina de tortura às mãos do seu detestável carcereiro. Não esquecendo de antes observar atentamente os seus arredores e espreitar para o corredor, para não sofrer uma desagradável surpresa. Não fosse Nnoitra estragar o seu grande momento pela enésima vez.

Um leve vapor de aroma adocicado foi a deixa de que havia finalmente obtido sucesso no seu encargo. Szayel fez uma hilariante dança da vitória, enquanto entoava desafinadamente: ― "Sou o maior! Ahã ahã! Sou genial!"

― Posso concluir por essa vergonhosa demonstração de falta de pudor que encontraste a cura? ― Aizen entrou no laboratório, seguido por Halibel com o pequeno a dormitar no seu colo.

Por um momento o oxigénio deixou de fluir e a sua garganta fechou-se, não conseguindo respirar corretamente, fazendo que o seu cérebro fosse invadido por uma sensação enevoada. Quando finalmente foi capaz de pensar e respirar corretamente, Szayel expôs a sua descoberta com as devidas explicações.

― Está pronta, Aizen-sama! Até tomei a liberdade de melhorar o sabor. ― O peito do cientista inchou de orgulho.

― Quando é que Ulqui-chan a pode tomar? ― Os olhos de Halibel brilhavam pelas lágrimas. ― Não vai doer?

― Só deve beber a cura antes de dormir e quando acordar o Quarto Espada terá regressado.

― Aizen-sama, podemos fazê-lo amanhã? Quero passar mais umas horas com Ulqui-chan. ― As lágrimas marcavam as maçãs do rosto de Halibel.

― Não há problema, eu também desejo despedir-me do meu bebé.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ulquiorra caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores de Las Noches sem compreender a atitude dos outros habitantes para com ele, muito menos porque o chamavam 'Príncipe'. Não se lembrava do que ocorrera durante o acidente. Num momento houve uma explosão, e no outro estava a acordar na enfermaria. Mas ainda assim, pôde aperceber-se de algumas mudanças de comportamento naqueles que o rodeavam.

Grimmjow continuava a persegui-lo, mas agora tentava abraçá-lo e beijá-lo todo o tempo. Uma vez chegou a enfiar-se na sua cama à noite para lhe meter a mão.

Halibel tinha tomado o hábito de fazer-lhe festas na cabeça e cozinhar para ele.

Aizen apenas olhava para ele e deprimia-se, enquanto murmurava algo do estilo, como "Onde está o meu bebé?" ou "Eu quero o meu bebé!".

Gin, inicialmente, tentava dar-lhe doces e passar-lhe a mão no rabo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de uma reunião onde o encurralara contra uma mesa e tentara apalpá-lo. Pelo menos já não tinha de se preocupar com ele desde que este encontrara um novo alvo no Capitão do 13º Esquadrão, Jūshirō Ukitake .

Eram tantas as mudanças que nem podia enumerá-las a todas, mas a pior era sem dúvida a de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Há alguns dias tinha ido em missão ao Mundo Real, encontrando-se com o Shinigami que corara, ao vê-lo, e elogiara os seus olhos. Mas isso não tinha sido o pior, não! O filho da mãe tinha começado a cortejá-lo! Teria ele cara de mulher?! O tarado havia-lhe enviado flores, chocolates e até um perfume. Oh, mas não podia esquecer da mais traumatizante de todas: um urso de peluche. O sacana tinha-lhe dado um urso de peluche que o superava em estatura e que Aizen havia queimado no mesmíssimo instante em que o vira, dizendo algo como "Ninguém me rouba o meu bebé".

Conclusão, Ulquiorra não sabia o que acontecera naquele curto espaço de semanas, mas sem dúvida alguma, todos tinham enlouquecido de vez.

Não sabia ele que isso não era nada e o pior ainda estava por vir.

Dias depois, Aizen aproximou-se a si durante uma reunião de Espadas para lhe fazer um ultimato.

― Ulquiorra!

― Sim, Aizen-sama?

― Quero um neto!

Para consternação de todos, confusão de Ulquiorra e felicidade de Grimmjow, Aizen decidira que queria um neto para mimar, visto que o seu filho nunca regressaria.

No entanto, Grimmjow não teria o caminho fácil: afinal, havia outro pretendente atrás da futura mamã e este não estava disposto a desistir sem lutar.

* * *

Notas da autora:

Quem acham que será o futuro papá?

A Pantera Pervertida? Ou o Shinigami Romântico?

Ou talvez nenhum deles, afinal, ganhariam um sogro que não os suporta e poderia muito bem matá-los apenas os visse a rondar o seu bebé.


End file.
